Truth or Dare
by TheWriterOfFanFiction
Summary: The three students play Truth or Dare along with many others! Please read and review! CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. Truth or Dare

Harry, Ron and Hermione were bored. They had stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays and they had finished all their homework and had nothing to do. Until...

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Harry said excitedly.

"What's that?" Ron asked, confused.

"It's when one person asks another person Truth or Dare. Truth means you have to tell the truth about the question being asked and Dare means you have to do what the other person tells you to do." Hermione replied.

"Who's going to play?" Ron asked Harry.

"I will!" said Harry.

"Me too." added Ron.

"I guess so." Hermione said, bored.

Parvati and Lavender ran past them and noticed them in the middle of something.

"Talking about gossip, are we!!!" Parvati squealed.

"Hermione with Ron? Or Harry with Ginny?" Lavender said, jumping up in down in excitement.

"We're playing Truth or Dare." Hermione said in a bored voice.

"I'll play!!!" said Parvati and Lavender.

Parvati looked around.

"Only five people? You HAVE to have more than FIVE people!"

"Fine then, I'll get Colin, Ron get Draco, Hermione get Pansy, Lavender get Cho and Parvati stay here okay?" Harry said.

"Okay!" they all said.

Within five minutes, the group was met by an excited Colin, a sulky Cho and Pansy and a angry Draco.

"Why did I have to come here and play this stupid game?" Draco whined angrily.

"Otherwise I'll tell everybody that you sleep with your Care Bear!" Ron grinned evily.

Everybody except for Draco laughed, who blushed furiously.

"Alright then, where are we going to play then?" Hermione said.

"The Entrance Hall. Then we can easily get everywhere quickly!" Harry announced.

"Who's going first?" Colin asked as they all sat down on the ground of the Entrance Hall.

"I WILL! I WILL! I WILL!" Parvati screamed.

"Alright then, Parvati." Hermione said, still bored.

"Truth or Dare...Hermione!" Parvati squealed.

"Dare." Hermione said, now in a doze.

"I dare you to get _every_ book that you own at Hogwarts, come back here and slice the books up with the Severing Charm!" Parvati squealed, ready to explode with laughter.

"NOOOO! NO WAY!!! NOT MY PRECIOUS BOOKS!" Hermione screamed.

Everybody cracked up with laughter.

"Either do that or kiss Pansy!" Parvati squealed.

"Eurgh! Ok then, what's more important...Books or kissing your own sex....ummm...kissing!" Hermione said.

Hermione kissed Pansy on the lips which made Pansy spew up into Hermione's mouth. Hermione ran around the Entrance Hall screaming: "I LOVE PANSY!" After Hermione calmed down and the vomit was cleared up by Harry, it was Hermione's turn.

"Truth or Dare!"

"What would you choose Harry?" Colin nervously asked Harry.

"It's about what YOU choose Colin, not what your biggest fan chooses for you!" Ron said angrily.

"Dare." Colin said.

"I dare you to kiss Harry on the lips!" Hermione evily pronounced.

Colin kissed Harry on the lips.


	2. Draco's Secret

Harry shivered with sick apprehension, but Colin stood up and bellowed to the world: "I KISSED HARRY JAMES POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

When Colin finally settled down(after an hour) Colin began his turn.

"Truth or Dare Harry!" Colin said excitedly.

"Truth." Harry said.

"Do you love me?" asked Colin.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

Colin burst into tears and ran away.

"Truth or Dare...Lavender!" Harry said.

"Dare!" Lavender replied.

"I dare you to kiss Parvati!" Harry said with a evil grin on his face.

The two kissed each other passionately and didn't stop. It wasn't until Hermione blasted them apart with a spell that the two stopped kissing and blushed.

"I have to wash my hair!" Parvati said and ran off.

"I have to clip my toenails!" Lavender said and ran off in the direction of Parvati.

"I'll have a turn then!" Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"Truth or Dare...Draco!" Ron said.

"Dare." Draco said grumpily.

"I dare you to do naughty things with Pansy!" Ron cackled like a crackling potion.

"I'm leaving! You don't have any other screts of mine to tell, do you Weasley?" Draco sniggered.

"Yes I do, Draco and I'm about to tell everyone!" Weasley laughed.


	3. Another Game With Watery Friends

"Draco likes Harry!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

Harry backed away from Draco in disgust while the Gryffindors howled with laughter.

"I'm leaving!" said many players.

There was only Harry, Ron and Hermione left.

"Truth or Dare Ron!" Harry said.

"Truth." Ron replied.

"Who are you in love with?" Harry grinned evilly.

"Hermione." Ron blushed furiously.

Hermione took off and Ron ran after her.

Harry went to play Truth or Dare with Trevor the frog and the giant squid.....

What would would happen if the squid and Trevor got into a relationship?


	4. Sexual Lust

Harry walked to the pond, noticing Neville, Seamus and Dean sitting not too far away from the lake.

"Hey Neville, where's Trevor?" Harry asked innocently, walking over to them.

"I lost him _again_! I was just telling Seamus and Dean about it." Neville replied sadly.

Ron and Hermione walked up to Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I think you should know that me and Ron are together, Colin is having wet dreams about you, Parvati and Lavender have been kissing romantically in the girl's toilet all night and Draco and Pansy have got together."

"Okay then." Harry said, his brain struggling to absorb such wierd information.

"Hey Neville, isn't that Trevor?" Ron said, pointing to the lake.

A little green frog was bobbing up and down on the surface of the lake, clearly being held up by something. Then, the giant squid rose out of the water, carrying Trevor on it's head.

"TREVOR!" Neville yelled, running towards the lake.

"Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare again?" asked Hermione.

"Alright then." Harry and Ron said together.

"Okay then." Seamus and Dean said together.

"I've got around some other people as well, the others from last time are here, as well as some others." Hermione said, as they walked into the Entrance Hall.

As they sat down on the ground, Harry noticed the same people and many more. There were: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Trevor, Cho, Parvati and Lavender(who were kissing), Colin, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Draco and Pansy.

"Who's going to go first?" asked Harry.

"I will!" said Pansy.

"Truth or Dare Draco!" Pansy giggled.

"Truth." Draco replied.

"Do you love me?" Pansy giggled more loudly.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WOMAN, I HAVE ANSWERED THAT QUESTION FIFTY TIMES AT LEAST! YOU'VE BEEN ASKING ME FOR TWO HOURS STRAIGHT! YES I LOVE YOU!" Draco yelled.

"YAY! DRACO LOVES ME! DRACO LOVES ME!" Pansy screamed.

"Truth or Dare Lee." Draco said.

"Dare." Lee replied.

"Go into the Gryffindor Common Room and have a three-some with Fred and George!" Draco said gleefully.

"Smashing idea boy!" Fred exclaimed exitedly.

"Excellent young lad!" said George, also springing to his feet.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" yelled Lee.

The three of them ran to Gryffindor Common Room and didn't return at all.

"Truth or Dare Ginny!" Ron said.

"Dare." Ginny replied.

"I dare you to romantically kiss Colin!" Ron laughed.

"NO! I LOVE HARRY JAMES POTTER! I WILL ONLY KISS THE MAN OF MY DREAMS! I -

Colin stopped yelling as Ginny started to kiss Colin. Passionately. Romantically. Then clothes went flying and moans were heard. Hermione cast a spell that sent the two lovebuds outside. When the doors had closed, Hermione had her turn.

"Truth or Dare Cho."

"Truth."

"Do you like Harry?" Hermione asked Cho.

"Yes! Okay? I love Harry Potter!" Cho exclaimed.

Many people laughed, Harry's stomach didn't even do a back-flip when he heard Cho's answer.

"Truth or Dare Harry!" Cho said.

"Truth." replied Harry.

"Name three people you love in this room!" Cho giggled.

"Hermione, Parvati and Neville." Harry said quietly.

"YUK!" Hermione screamed and ran off, Ron following her.

"But I'm with Trevor!" Neville said, tears falling down his face.

"I'M WITH THIS SEXY GIRL! NOT A FAMOUS SHOW-OFF!" Parvati yelled and ran off, still kissing Lavender and bumping into walls occasionally. Now there was only Harry, Seamus, Dean, Draco and Pansy left.

"Truth or Dare -

"No! My turn!" Dean said angrily.

"Truth or Dare Seamus!" Dean said.

"Dare." said Seamus.

"I dare you to perform sexual intercourse on me!" Dean said triumphantly.

"Fine then!" Seamus grumpily replied and the two of them ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they stayed and did not return.

"Truth or Dare Potter!" Draco said evilly."

"Dare." Harry replied.

"I dare you to run around the castle three times naked, bite McGonagall's ass and have sex with Hagrid all in one hour!" Draco pronounced gleefully.

Harry went out of the castle. He returned in 58 minutes. He was sweating.

"How did it go?" Draco laughed.

"Well, McGonagall took **100,000,000,000,000 **points off Gryffindor and a year's worth of detentions for biting her ass, Hagrid was to big to have sex with so I tried the big squid but it was too small and then I found Trevor in a tree and tried but he was too small and so I just ran around the castle three times and on my last run around the castle I bumped into Filch so I had sex with him.

"Truth or Dare Draco!" Harry said while getting back into his robes.

"Dare!" Draco replied.

"I dare you to ask Snape to come here and then attempt to have sex with him!" Harry exclaimed with an evil grin on his face.

Within minutes, Snape and Draco were standing at the foot of the stairs.

"What do you want, Draco?" asked Snape.

Draco immediately stripped off his clothes and attempted sex and to Harry's very great surprise, Snape did something Harry couldn't believe.

A/N: Please review for the next chapter! PLEASE!


	5. Everybody has sex except for evil Pansy!

A/N: Sorry I took so long to write this chapter!

_Snape kissed Draco._ He stroked him and did things Harry did _not_ want to see. The group ran away from the sight and Pansy was wet from crying.

The next morning, Hermione had arranged for a group of people to come into the Entrance Hall to play Truth or Dare on the last day. The people sitting in the crowd were: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Trevor, Colin, Dobby, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Cho, Fred, George, Lee, Lavender, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout.

"Now, since everybody is here, I want to make something clear. Detentions, house points added or subtracted, suspension or expulsion will occur in this room. Also, I want _every_ person in this room to have sex with another person. Only two people having sex, not more than two." Harry announced.

"Damn!" said Fred, George and Lee together.

"Go!" said Harry.

People were running to each other and shoving people out of the way. These were the couples:

Harry and Ginny  
Ron and Hermione  
Ginny and Cho  
Seamus and Dean  
Neville and Trevor  
Fred and George  
Parvati and Lavender  
Lee and Padma  
Draco and Snape  
Crabbe and Goyle  
Dumbledore and McGonagall  
Flitwick and Sprout  
Colin and Dobby  
  
Pansy had nobody, so she got Colin's camera and took a group picture of the sticky students and teachers. Then she put their picture in Witch Weekly, The Daily Prophet and any other magazine she could find. Then she tried to stop the sex, but she her brain was so concussed, she didn't know how to cast a spell. Instead, she joined in with Draco and Snape.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! This is my last chapter I will be writing as I have NO idea what to write next. If people would please review to me that I should read their funny stories, please tell me!


	6. DISGUSTING Dumbledore!

After a couple of hours, all the students, teachers, and Trevor had stopped doing their thing, they went to bed for a well-deserved sleep.

The next morning, everybody was feeling angry and jealous for some strange reason. THey wanted to embarrass their sex partner.

"CHO HAS NO PUBIC HAIR!" Ginny yelled.

"DOBBY'S DICK IS SMALL!" Colin screamed.

"GOYLE DOESN'T HAVE A DICK!" Crabbe bellowed.

After an hour of insults, everybody who had sex yesterday sat down in the Entrance Hall.

"Truth or Dare Dumbledore!" McGonagall grinned.

"Dare!" Dumbledore replied, grinning.

"Show everybody your craggly testicles!" McGongall ordered.

Dumbledore did as he was told.

"THEY'RE ALL WRINKLY AND HAIRY AND DISGUSTING AND MOLDY AND SCRAGGLY AND CRAGGLY AND OLD!" Harry declared in disgust.

Then Dumbledore did something to his genital area which made everybody either spew, faint with horror, or had amazingly digusted faces on them.

A/N: Review for the next chapter! NO FLAMES! ONLY ADVICE ON HOW TO IMPROVE! Sorry for the short chapter! And sorry if this chapter causes vomiting. Sorry! ( I doubt it will).


	7. Marriage Vows

A/N: I hope that last chapter didn't cause vomiting! Don't blame me please! My ten-year old sister who reads Harry Potter regards Dumbledore as an old show-off with his intense power. So my parents said that she could write a chapter and she did. About Dumbledore. About Dumbledore's You-Know-What. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and back to the story!

Everybody except for Dumbledore fainted with horror or vomited and then fell unconsious. Dumbledore had just done something so incredibly disgusting (A/N: I don't know if I should display it!) that strangely, Voldemort burst through the wall and looked down at Dumbledore. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort were naked and then they did a certain sexual thing together. McGonagall, as old as she was, awoke and stared at the moaning twosome.

"I can join in too, you know you oldies!" McGonagall screeched and she pulled off her robes and was topless and she danced with the now-awake, now-naked Professor Flitwick.

"STOP! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET MARRIED YOU SCRAGGLY OLDIES!" Harry bellowed.

With a flick of Dumbledore and Voldemort's wands, the Entrance Hall was turned into a marriage sort of place. Dumbledore had made an altar in place of the stairs at the front. Dumbledore was the groom and Voldemort was the groom. The altar man was Flitwick, the bridesmaid was McGonagall, the best man was Harry, the flowergirl was Sprout and the audience were the remaining teachers and the students. They said their 'I do's and all their vows.

"You may kiss the grooms!" Flitwick happily announced.

As Dumbledore and Voldemort kissed each other on the lips romantically, Sprout threw a basket of brown pubic hair over the passionate couple. As the pubic hairs touched people, the people who got touched by the pubic hair instantly became naked. Then, everybody, naked, danced with each other and did certain sexual things to each other. Then, Dumbledore cast a spell on the teachers and Voldemort cast a spell on the students. All the males were wearing pink tutus as well as pink ballerina shoes and pink lipstick.All the girls were topless and had cream down their you-know-what. You can imagine what happened next...

A/N: Review!


End file.
